Grimm
by Hollie's 18th Birthday
Summary: By Chloe


How dare they take her away. My baby. MY baby. They thought they could trick me as well, lie to a hexenbiest. The royals thought I'd believed they'd taken her away, they don't know I made Nick a human only to use that against him. Now he's not a grimm he feels like I did, like he has no power. If he wants it back, he'd better take me to Diana.  
>Get a grip Adalind. Alright, here we go.<br>As I walked up the steps to the house I knew exactly what kind of reception would be greeting me. Anger, rage, despair. But it was Monroe who answered and he was almost growling at me.

"Don't you think you've done enough!" His eyes glistened as he said it, ready to change at any moment.  
>"I want my child, and Nick wants his powers. We both have something the other wants." Not that I particularly wanted Nick to be a grimm, he should go through hell like I did, like how my mother treated m…. Stop. Focus. Calm and now Nick had recognized my voice and started towards the door meaning it wouldn't be much longer until all hell broke loose.<br>"Get out. Leave me and everyone else alone." Nick's eyes were piercing, almost scary, but I need Diana and nothing is going to get in my way. He wasn't done.  
>"I get that you're mad, but there's nothing we can do to help you. Then you go and do this! I don't care about you or your box of tricks. Leave us alone."<br>"Nick, we both know you took Diana. Get her back to me. I don't care about what you and Renard decided, or that your mother lost her son so took my daughter. I don't care if I have to hide away for her lifetime. I want her back." I almost changed, but not quite. My hands were quivering and I hope my eyes showed as much as he did. He knows the games up.  
>"My mom took her and we don't know where she is." His grip was almost crushing the door in his hands, he still hadn't let me across the threshold. He looked ready to swing the door shut.<br>"NO. No. You tell me where they are. Tell me now." Keep calm. Don't let him get to you. You know he knows where they are.  
><em> Or does he?<em>  
>Stop questioning yourself.<br>_It'd be safer if he didn't know_.  
>Stop it!<br>_ His mom's left him before, without a trace. She probably did so again._

"Nick, let me be with my baby. I'll do anything you want, I'll call every day telling you where we are, I'll live with your mom so she can keep track of me and Diana. I want to watch her grow up, to hold her hand when she walks, to kiss her goodnight. I know you don't like me, I don't like what I've done either. But I want Diana. Please. Let me be with her."  
>God Adalind you've taken to begging, the old you would be ashamed of you now. The old you would have been ashamed of how soft you've become due to having a baby. You care. You care about everything now.<br>Nick's still there, I can almost hear the baited breath in the living room. Juliet, Monroe and Rosalie have all been so kind to me, letting me stay with them. I didn't want it to come to this. I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have done this to Nick. It cuts him off from everything he's know, all the people he knows. His job. His life. 

"Let's go." No way. This isn't happening. He's getting his coat on and getting his keys. The rush of footsteps to the door, the crowd of people with disgust plastered all over their faces. Even that stupid new grimm is there.  
>As we leave to go Renard emerges from the back of them, my breath catches but I have no time to crumble now. He's to blame for this as well, I can't trust him. Every time I see him it breaks my heart, that's what made the old me. HE created the awful person I used to be due to his lies, pretending he wanted me then threw me to the side, told me I was important then shot me down. As he talks to Nick, so hushed I can't hear, he's grabbing Nick's arm preventing him from leaving. I see what he's doing.<p>

Then, Nick breaks free and with his arm behind my back he ushers me to the car with Renard not far behind. As we drive off the steely gaze I know so well reappears and the Renard I know is gone like a switch has been turned.

"Where are we going?" He said he didn't know where she was. Where Diana was.  
>"I'm not sure,Renard's tracking Mom and Diana down now."<p>

It was a long drive. There were plenty of U-turns when Renard rang to say there were trails somewhere else. It took days. Then we found it; a quiet little house in the woods like the kind out of fairytales. Nick and I sat in the car outside while I gathered myself. What do I say? Will she still love me? What will Nick's mom do? It was nervewracking, a completely new experience for me. Nick kept looking from me to the house and then decided to open my door, willing me to get out. As I did, the curtains in the house were shut and I heard something click, the lock.  
>We both raced to the house, then Nick knocked on the door as well as calling for his mother. I kept looking at the windows. 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4. All of them covered, all 4. Running round the back I caught sight of my beautiful baby girl all tucked up in a basket and gurgling happily as she looked at me. The woman trying to pick the moses basket up seemed to be trying to shift a tonne of lead.<p>

"Mom, Adalind's going to stay here. With Diana." Nick's mom looked up in surprise and stood over Diana protectively.  
>"It's ok mom. She'll stay with you and Diana. That way we can make sure everything's ok and Adalind can be with her child."<p>

As Nick said that, his mom was able to pick up the moses basket, nearly falling backwards from the shock.

"I see we'll have quite a handful to deal with." I don't trust her, but I have a feeling Diana does and she's got more intuition than I."

Nick's P.O.V

There's no way to describe how I felt when Adalind looked at me when she was on our doorstep other than to say it's the way my mother looked when she made me leave. That's how I knew she was genuine.  
>Now, the long drive home to a life I'm not really a part of anymore. Maybe it's ok being a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen.<p>

**Nick,  
>If I have to be indebted to a Grimm, you're the best there is.<br>Drink this, then I'll be indebted to a Grimm, if not, I'm indebted to a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen.**

**Adalind**

This better not be as disgusting as some of the potions I've seen. 


End file.
